fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:List of characters in Fire Emblem Heroes
List of characters in Fire Emblem Heroes In List of characters in Fire Emblem Heroes what should Heroes from other worlds should be listed as. --Cococrash11 (talk) 21:46, January 20, 2017 (UTC) *Perhaps characters should be divided by location, like how Cipher is organized. "Heroes of Archanea" "Heroes of Elibe" "Heroes of Nohr", etc. We're looking at hundreds of characters being the game, and it will spiral out of control if we don't organize it well. James Pierce (talk) 17:34, January 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd suggest making the main header for the other world characters being "Legends", and then subcategories with the names that James Pierce described. That'd look the best, in my opinion at least. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 18:01, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I agree with SoE. That would be best. As for James thing, honestly, why would we divide Nohr from Hoshido? We should probably just list them by game (Fates Heroes, Awakening Heroes, Sacred Stones Heroes, etc.)—Nauibotics (talk) 19:05, January 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::That sounds like a good idea to me. It'd make more sense than separating them by continent. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 19:32, January 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Fire Emblem Cipher has given us an elegant solution to organizing the casts without needing redundancies. Are we seriously going to list Path of Radiance Oscar and Radiant Dawn Oscar? James Pierce (talk) 20:30, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::Would FE Heroes have multiple versions of characters, based on each of their appearances? If so, I see why you recommended sorting them by continent. But still, how would we refer to the Fates ones? That game's continent doesn't have a name for some reason. Dividing them between Nohr and Hoshido seems odd to me. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 21:18, January 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Well my idea is to make them odd ones out and just refer to them as "Legends of Fates" if going by continents. Not ideal, but i guess it would work. Also kudos to IS for not naming Fates continent. Kruggov (talk) 22:04, January 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Going by the Battle Ballot on the game's website, the characters are all divided by individual game, which means that some characters appear more than once. Examples include Young/Old Tiki, Finn appears twice on the ballot under Genealogy of the Holy War, and Camus appears under his Zeke alias among the Gaiden characters. Not to mention all of the returning characters that appear on the rosters of Mystery of the Emblem and Radiant Dawn. Therefore, it's entirely plausible that characters that appear in Heroes will be categorized by the game in which they appear, not by the continent in which their games are set. A player's party could potentially include Shadow Dragon Tiki, Awakening Tiki, Path of Radiance Ike and Radiant Dawn Ike. --Hailinel (talk) 22:36, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Since we now have that information, how do you suggest we handle the character list? For example, should we list Tiki twice, with each of her portraits as the icons? Or should we include her once and use only one of the portraits as an icon? -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 01:12, January 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Based on that, I would suggest that we list each character by their individual appearances by game, and that characters that appear in multiple games be listed under each game according to their appearances in those games. So for example, if Ike were indeed to appear in distinct Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn versions as separate units, he should be filed under each game in this list with the appropriate artwork. -- Hailinel (talk) 01:36, January 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I think that's a good idea, and it represents the characters well enough. -- Shaman of Earth ☆ talk ☆ 02:52, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Gatrie Is there any solid evidence that Gatrie's in this game? I haven't seen Ike or Eirika, but it's safe to assume that the promotional artwork won't lie. Where did the information about Gatrie come from? NerdyBoutKirby (talk) 05:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) I think that was a mistake and someone mistook Draug for Gatrie. --Hailinel (talk) 06:05, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :If no one has any objections, I'll remove it. NerdyBoutKirby (talk) 06:09, February 7, 2017 (UTC) What about Seliph and Lugh? Ike and Eirika are at least in the title screen roll, but is there any reason Seliph and Lugh are on the list right now? I mean, it's pretty likely Seliph will be included eventually, but right now I don't see any evidence of him in the game. Turtleman579 03:58, February 8, 2017 (UTC) : Seliph, at the very least, was called out specifically by name in the Fire Emblem Direct. --Hailinel (talk) 04:55, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Event variant characters? Should we list the event variants of characters, like Spring Festival Chrom, Lucina, etc? They have different abilities and such compared to their standard forms. --Hailinel (talk) 01:05, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :No, we shouldn't. That's the duty of their char pages. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 11:58, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Ordering? Ok, I'm confused about ordering of heroes in this page. I guess it's Lords, then other recruitable character in order of recruitment in the original game, then non-recruitables? Except Fates (whe followes a different ordering in its template too) that is. Kruggov (talk) 07:36, July 28, 2017 (UTC) : Yep, that's exactly right. Do you need help placing a character? - Fastesthe1 (talk) 07:47, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Merging seasonal units together With the second Spring banner coming into Fire Emblem Heroes, I think it might be easier to merge the seasonals together under one category. Like Spring heroes, Bride heroes, Summer heroes, and so on? :No, that's not accurate. Last year's Spring Festival and this year's Hares at the Fair are two distinct banners. --13:53, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Well, I meant to say something like this for a long time, but I agree with the other user's idea. Keeping seasonal banners under the same thematic separated will eventually get out of hand. And it's not like we can't inform which banners they come from by doing so, since we can change the boxes from saying Robin(Summer) to Robin(Ylissean Summer) for example.-- 14:51, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :They're still different banners, though. Merging them is both unnecessary and could cause confusion. A separate page could in theory be made for a second character list specific to banners and their characters, though. -- 20:58, March 20, 2018 (UTC) ::For the record, we don't list characters by banner in any other instance and I think there has been cases when seasonal characters have shown up in "off season" banners if they fit the banner's requirement.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:03, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Catalogue of Heroes I believe that the list of heroes should be identical to the catalog of heroes listed within the game, while we should keep the seasonal banners, we should list the rest of the characters in their official order since it not only organizes them by country but also by game, for instance the list separates the Birthright characters from the Conquest characters, and how it separates the three sections of the Jugdral Series, with Sigurd's Tale, Seliph's Tale and Thracia 776 characters. I also believe that the Legendary Heroes should have their own slot since they are singled out from other banners, and because other than the Niflese sisters, they are only costumes of other characters. As well I'd like to suggest name changes for certain costumed characters, such as calling Legendary characters simply Legendary, the Holiday characters should be named after the festival they attend (Harvest, Winter, Devotion) instead of Holidays from our world, while the costumes that aren't holiday or legendary based should be named after their banner (Sacred, Fallen, Branded, Thracia, Wings) simply to save space for their names. Bottom line I would like to simply rearrange the list of characters to match the catalogue of heroes in the game. Justbenn (talk) 01:05, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Civility A general reminder to not berate people for making honest mistakes in trying to help the wiki. I noticed comments in the update history in which one user was being openly hostile to another. The wiki is no one's personal kingdom. Don't be an ass to other users because they tried to honestly help in ways you don't agree with. --Hailinel (talk) 02:07, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Which section should we put Naga in? The Fire Emblem Heroes Guide puts her as both appearing in Mystery and Awakening. Mysteru=y came first, but she has her more modern Awakening appearance Are You Serious (talk) 05:53, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :She only appears directly in Awakening, so I suppose it's safe to put her in there. --[[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 06:37, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::Awakening is pretty safe, can sort her to Mystery IF that is where she is put in the unit roster list when she's released tomorrow.-Nauibotics (talk) 06:44, May 29, 2019 (UTC) ::: Awakening unless the game puts Naga elsewhere. Emperor Hardin (talk) 14:14, May 29, 2019 (UTC) :::: Looking at the character guide website, it seems like Nagi is put in her own section after the Fates cast. Perhaps because she has such an impact on multiple sagas, they consider her as being beyond any particular game.--James Pierce (talk) 17:36, May 29, 2019 (UTC)